Te Quiero Dar
by Evan-Kamui
Summary: esto es un finc yaoi hanamichi esta contento y todos sus compañeros lo notan ¿pero, por que el cambio? por una cancion
1. te quiero dar

Te Quiero Dar 

La canción de by Natalia Lafourcade la verdad no se como puedo estoy mal en todo la muñeca derecha casi rota y la rotula de mi rodilla derecha dada por perdida. Pero los chicos me animaron compraron un CD de Natalia Lafourcade y al escuchar la canción se me vino la idea a la cabeza y más al ver una reportaje de una presentación de esta chavita en el Japón y aparecer sus canciones están sonando por esos lares y la verdad me alegro y la verdad me gusta la chava es bonita a mi me agrada.  
Aclaro que no sé si esta canción tenga vídeo clip la verdad no había escuchado nada de la chava hasta ahora y solo vi las fotos del CD y la chava me agrado bastante

Yaoi de Slam Dunk

** TE QUIERO DAR**

_A veces no sé como explicarlo con exactitud pero por experiencia sé que cuando sé esta en un momento como el de estar lastimado física y emocionalmente no se puede evitar el que una canción te llene de cierta forma y más un que esta te haga hacer cosas irreverentes o no sé tal vez a sentirte feliz a que te des cuenta en donde hallar la felicidad o a la persona indicada._

Era un viernes en la tarde, las practicas terminaron temprano, apenas estaba en segundo semestre y recuperándose de un dolor emocional... como siempre sé sentía muy hambriento, y así

Cierto pelirrojo caminaba por las calles de Kanagawa pero su estomago estaba gruñendo mucho y sé metió en la primer cafetería que vio El local era moderno y agradable se sentó en la barra y pidió una orden de tallarines, había algo de gente pero aun así fue atendido rápidamente. Mientras comía inspecciono el local y vio la tele del lugar la cual estaba apagada y en eso una de la meseras la prendió y la puso en el canal de MTV-japon en la pantalla apareció una chava bajita cantando una canción en un idioma extraño pero la música era contagiosa y causaba extrañas reacciones en esos momentos sobre él,  
En la pantalla pasaban parte de las escenas de su vídeo clip al parecer era una presentación en vivo.

Cuando pasaban parte de las imágenes de lo que trataba su canción. Las cuales a Hanamichi le parecían exageradas pero les veía cierto sentido,

cuando termino la canción el presentador del programa dio su nombre de la chica "Natalia Lafourcade"  
De nacionalidad mexicana, a Hanamichi le pareció linda pero el tono de su voz era lo que más le llamaba la atención y más aun esa la pequeña reacción que causaba sobre él.

Hanamichi termino sus tallarines rápidamente, pago y salió como endemoniado hacia la primer tienda de discos que vio.  
Él quería esa canción, no sabia por que extraña razón la quería, solo sabia que deseaba escucharla de nuevo.

Y fue así que cuando la consigo... esa misma tarde de viernes desde que llego a su casa no paro de ponerla en su modular o de tararearla en donde estuviera.

Era lunes en la mañana y el pelirrojo estaba feliz se sentía extraño, se sentía otra persona, mas que nada cierta canción lo estaba trastornando y bastante, su sonrisa estaba más amplia que nunca y en sus ojos se veían reflejada cierta calidez que cualquiera que le viera le resultaría embriagadora.

Cuando entro al gimnasio estaba feliz. Y casi no hizo caso a la mayoría de los presentes que le miraban extrañados y menos a Akagi que le preguntaba del por que tenia cara de bobo mas que de costumbre El solo se limito a sonreír y contestar tranquilamente sin reír a carcajadas o hacer algún escándalo "Solo estoy feliz", Ayako se alegro por él ya que creía que por fin había encontrado el amor... bueno así le pareció a ella puesto que esa misma cara ponía cuando Haruko estaba cerca pero como no estaba ella y puesto que sabia que ella ya le había dicho que no cuando se lo pidió Sakuragi hace no mucho... penso que tal vez otra seria la atolondrada... digo perdón la afortunada.

El entrenamiento pasaba tranquilo... algo extraño pero tranquilo, raro en el sentido que Hanamichi estaba muy concentrado y tranquilo solo se dedicaba a lo suyo y a tararear bajíto la canción, y la verdad todos comenzaban a pensar lo mismo que Ayako y pues la verdad se alegraban mucho por el puesto que era buen amigo a pesar de su mal genio y de su ego y su risa escandalosa y su atolondrada forma de ser y de... bueno la cuestión era que estaban felices por él...

Pero esta situación no le agradaba para nada a cierto zorro que estaba mas que molesto puesto que ese idiota le regalaba una cálida mirada y esa... sé podría decir linda sonrisa que parecía pintada en su rostro de bobo desde que había entrado al gimnasio, la tenia mas que pintada estaba totalmente tatuada.

Y lo más raro aun es que no le había insultado, ni molestado, ni mucho menos le había llamado zorro en ningún momento y esto la verdad le extraño... pero en verdad le extraño, le entristeció el pensar que por su "tal vez nueva novia" este ya no le haría caso¿y si esa tipa le robaba lo único que le daba cierto sason asu infeliz existencia o esa extraña sensación que nacía de su pecho cada que veía a ese bobo mejor dicho su bobo?

Así que se esforzó en ese instante por enojarle, llamar nueva mente su atención, recurriendo a su clásico "idiota" pero este no reaccionaba y eso que le llamo mas de una vez idiota, y la verdad el que estaba pareciendo mas idiota en ese momento era Rukawa ya que comenzaba a perder la paciencia y las esperanzas comenzaba a pensar que esta vez ese día lo perdería... y para siempre ¡pero eso no podía pasar!... mejor dicho ¡no le podía pasar a él!... ¡es mas no quería que sucediera!... ¡lo iba a permitir!.

Akagi los dividió del equipo por grupos para trabajar una jugada, Hanamichi y Rukawa quedaron en diferentes grupos.  
Durante el juego Rukawa se fue sobre Hanamichi, pero este comenzó a tararear mas fuerte la canción.  
Y Rukawa le repetía que era un idiota y al ver que este solo tarareaba un poco mas alto su "cancióncita" se molesto y su mascara de frialdad se comenzaba a deshacer por el mismo calor de la ira y en sus ojos comenzaban a mandar mensajes directos al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi se sentía como atrapado en la canción pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a percatarse de muchas cosas era como ver todo detrás de un vidrio ver a su cuerpo y a los demás cerca de él pero percibía las cosas con mas detalle, y mientras más tarareaba la canción más inmerso en el lugar estaba pero la ventana se hacia mas amplia y se percataba de mas cosas y dentro de ella veía sobre todo al zorro de Rukawa, Hanamichi se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba puesto que sus jugadas eran agresivas y directas a el y se podía percibir cierta energía que emanaba de el... y a la vez de cierta miradas que el lanzaba como pidiéndole algo pero la verdad Hanamichi no estaba seguro quería saber pero sabia que debía estar tranquilo y la canción le tenia algo anestesiado, Tal vez era esa misma anestesia la que le tenia dormida la cara para no sentir el cansancio de la sonrisa que había tenido con él desde el viernes.

Aun así Hanamichi sintió como ese zorro tonto le mandaba mensajes muy insistentes pero el no logro descifrar así que como veía que mientras más alto tarareaba la canción más perceptible se volvía... decidió cantarla tal como era, Pero con una voz modulada y tratando de no ser molesto, y la verdad no tenia voz fea era cálida y clara pero sobre todo animada y el ritmo de la canción era de por si algo contagiosa.

Rukawa por su parte se sintió que perdía piso cuando Hanamichi comenzó a cantar con una voz cálida, pero sobre todo tenia la sensación que se la cantaba a ¿él?... si sonaba loco pero sentía que era para él la canción.

Y era de locos pensar en eso La verdad no sabia ni en que idioma la cantaba. Pero lo pensaba por la forma en que la cantaba parecía como si fuera su segundo idioma y la verdad la cantaba bastante bien no era la misma forma en que cantaba su odiosa canción de ORE WA TENSAI, dios eso si era un martirio para cualquiera que le ollera no era que cantara desafinado solo que era muy escandalosa y muy pretensiosa y llegaba a caer bastante mal.

Quiero encontrar el secreto Para encontrarme tus sueños Tengo un poco de miedo Pueden hacer, que me quede ahí

Canto Hanamichi parándose enfrente del zorro mientras driblaba el balón, esto descoloco a Rukawa por un segundo lo que basto para que Hanamichi le diera un pase a Mitsui y encestara una canasta de 3 puntos

Tengo arroz, sentimientos Que puedo yo cocinarte a ti Tengo sazón, pensamientos Que puedo ya, regalarte a ti

Los de mas le miraban raro el idioma y la canción eran algo fuera de lo común, y la voz del pelirrojo era buena y comenzaba oírse juguetona de cierto modo y ese pensamiento hizo enrojecer a mas de uno de los presentes

Te quiero dar, quiero jugar A enamorarme, una vez más Quiero soñar, imaginarme Y que al final, no quedes mal

Así pasó el juego pero mientras cantaba este estribillo a más de uno hizo pensar que se oía de cierto modo seductora o coqueta la voz de Hanamichi puesto que pasaba casi rozando sus labios en los oídos de ellos.

Analizar los momentos, en que te callas Quieres mirar, interpretar movimientos Se que tu cuerpo, me puede hablar

Kogure sintió que sus piernas se movían como gelatinas, Mitsui sintió erizarse los vellos de la nuca, Ryota se turbo, Akagi no sitio fuerza para golpearle, Ayako por su parte miro un momento a Hana y este le guiño un ojo cosa que la dejo muy roja, por su parte su Gunman le había ido a visitar y se percataron del extraño cambio de su jefe

Continuara?...

EvanKamui


	2. no me quedes mal

Bueno el cap2 gracias por los mensajes a: Shadir, Nia, Lensaiak, Ran-k bueno si es una cancion pegajosa, Sakura espero que tu duda se aclare esta va dedicado

pa udts.

El entrenamiento termino, a Hanamichi se le paso volando, pero para los de mas su turbación había terminado (lo que mas incomodaba en ellos era el hecho que no les molestaba en absoluto que el ahora sexy pelirrojo cantara o se comportara algo juguetonamente, lo perturbaba era que se detuviera)

Yohei y compañía esperaron a que Sakuragi saliera para abordarle con preguntas pero sorpresa fue que el solo les sonriera y no les contestara.

que te ocurre Sakuragi estas muy feliz hay algo que no me ayas contado.

Jajaja desde cuando eres tan curioso Yohei solo estoy feliz por que si, acaso es malo eso, contesto normal

No pero solo era una simple curiosidad pero me alegro que estés bien.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de cierto jugador con mirada zorruna, pensaba y se incomodaba con la sola idea que su pelirrojo estuviera de "novio" con alguna escandalosa chica, tal vez seria una muy linda, que fuera muy alegre, una chica que hablara mucho, tal vez alguien que no ocultara su verdadera forma de ser o tal vez…

"MALTITA SEA ESO NO IMPORTA, LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE NO SOY YO, ESO ES LO QUE ME MOLESTA".

Se gritaba mentalmente Rukawa, después de mucho meditar las cosas había llegado a mil cosas pero la principal de ellas era que el estaba enamorado del pelirrojo atolondrado de Shohoku (¿y cuantos pelirrojos hay en esa escuela¡Hana es el único!).

A pesar de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, lo que le quedaba claro (según el) que Sakuragi ya tenia a alguien y que no le interesaba nada de lo que estuviera a su alrededor y eso lo incluía a al el su enemigo, (según Rukawa era como lo veía Hanamichi), "no lo soporto quiero que lo sepa necesitó que el lo sepa… ya no me importa nada".

Hanamichi había llegado a su casa, el vivía solo desde hace dos años; como única "familia" tenia una media hermana y a su madrastra, ambas vivían en Sapporo y casi lo visitaban 5 veces al año, para saber si aun seguía con vida, el desde muy pequeño perdió a su madre, y su padre para que no se sintiera solo, se caso por segunda vez, y ahora apenas tenia su padre 2 años de muerto, al morir el papa de Hanamichi este no se quiso ir con su madrastra.

Era triste recordar eso, por eso nunca le gusto estar solo, el siempre tenia a sus amigos de la Gunman. El sueño de Hanamichi siempre fue el de enamorarse y ser correspondido (me suena que a eso lo he escuchado yo en otra canción), su padre a veces le platicaba de cómo había sido su noviazgo con su mama, cómo la conoció, que cosa vivieron juntos; pero lo que mas le impresionaba era la forma en como lo decía con tanto sentimiento que Hana aun estando chiquito comprendía cuan profundo era el amor que le tenia a su mama aunque esta no viviera, por eso mismo el quería enamorase quería dar su amor a alguien, pero este simplemente no llegaba…

Además no es como si el amor de tu vida solamente llegara y tocara a la puerta de tu casa.

Rukawa por primera vez en no se cuanto tiempo, se sentía nervioso, indeciso, decidió, dispuesto a todo, (vale madre), todas estas contradicciones juntas en su estomago se revolvían y su sueño milagrosamente se había espantado, era como si… bueno la verdad no sabia con que compararlo por que nunca le había pasado algo así.

Por eso mismo era importante, por eso mismo no lo quería dejar ir, por eso estaba haciendo tanta pendejada junta; pensaba que alguna vez antes de dormirse en clase habían citado algo sobre lo sencillo que eran algunas cosas y otra no, en serio no era tan complicado estar atento un rato, ni siquiera se hizo a la idea nunca que eso le sirviera, además solo era una clase para puntos extra, nunca pensó el necesitar de eso pero aun así se arrepentía, por que no puso atención respecto a eso.

Desde que Kaede salio de su casa, hasta pasar por la casa de Kogure, solo le había tomado casi una hora y pero al llegar y mirar la casa de frente se quedo parado, había mas o menos ensayado un saludo normal "hola" era lo único bueno que se le ocurrió para comenzar pero… ¿y después?.

_Tengo canciones, secretos_

_Muchos colores, te puedo dar_

_Un poco de mis recuerdos_

_Que cada noche yo te puedo contar a ti_

Hanamichi puso el modular y comenzó a cantar, era la única forma en que no se sentiría tan triste en verdad esa canción le alzaba el animo (a quien no? a mi mucho).

Kaede lo escucho y con cierta curiosidad se asomo por una ventana, lo que miro no daba crédito era su ahora sexy pelirrojo bailando y cantando, bueno mas que baile era que hacia gestos y movimiento como si tratara de seducir a alguien pero como no había nadie, ahí el único que caía como mosca a la miel era Kaede Rukawa.

_Te quiero dar, quiero jugar_

_A enamorarme, una vez más_

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme_

_Y que al final, no quedes mal (quiero tocar)_

Hanamichi cantaba con calidez y estaba muy entrado en su honda, que no se percato del zorro mirón que tenia de adorno en su ventana.

Rukawa no aguanto mas, que tipo de estupida lo tenia tan cambiado a ese bobo su bobo, dejo de meditarlo y salio de sus pensamientos y se encamino a la puerta toco, y espero a que abrieran.

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme..._

Hanamichi se… bueno no había ni momento ni situación comparada como la de ahora, puesto que al abrir la puerta se encontró con que era Rukawa frente a su puerta; el saludo de Hanamichi fue claro.

¡ZORRO PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!

-Dohao- fue lo único que dijo Rukawa y paso sin ser invitado.

- Zorro mal educado que no te enseñaron a respetar,

-Dohao…

- bueno ya, que quieres.

- que demonios te pasa a ti, todo el entrenamiento te la pasaste como un baka, no te concentrarte "no me hiciste caso cuando te quise sonsacar" pensó esto ultimo Rukawa.

¿¡QUE DICES ZORRO?

¡LO QUE OISTE!

¡DE CUADO TU TE PREOCUPAS POR LO QUE ME PASE ZORRO TONTO!

¡DESDE QUE TU ME…!tu… – la voz de Rukawa bajo de tono, se había alteado y casi regaba la sopa.

-Desde que Akagi me mando para ver que diablos te pasa,

¿¡Akagi ¡?y por que no vino el, por que te mando a ti, hubiera mandado a Kogure

¡QUERIAS QUE KOGURE VINIERA TE MOLESTA TANTO MI PRESENCIA, todo esto se salía del control de ambos pero Rukawa la nominaba para hacerla en grande,

-NO BAKA NO ME MOLESTA ME ES AGRADABLE… Hanamichi se paro en seco también estaba soltado algo,

-Lo… lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta, solo me extraño verte… además el Gori sabe que tu a mi me detestas como te enviaría.

-no te detesto, el zorro contesto mas calmado pero muy sorprendido por lo que Hana estaba diciendo y eso le agrado, no lo odiaba como pensaba, pero le dolía pensar que el pensara así de el.

¿no, entonces por que, estuviste provocándome todo el entrenamiento de hoy?

- ja eso da gracia, el que lo notaras, lo hice para por que te la pasaste como estupido cantando y pensando en tu novia.

¿de que hablas zorro? yo no tengo novia y si cante es por que estoy… mejor dicho estuve contento… es mas no te tengo por que dar explicaciones,

-claro que si, el equipo te necesita, Akagi te requiere en tus 5 sentidos para el próximo partido y yo…yo.

- tu que zorro… tu que.

_Y que al final no quedes mal,_

_No quedes mal_

_No me quedes mal._

Trankas ya mero se cuece el arroz en la olla


	3. Y que al final no quedes mal

Gracias por los mensajes y a Shadir no te molestes espero que el fin lo compense; Laliho espero que te agrade como quedo, Lensaiak ya ellos solos se metieron freno de mano, Y iron69butterfly ok. hello! thanks for you Reviews. and for you said me.. the true Iam not good for the english, I try writting you ok. care and many grettings.

I want that you try of undersatnd this letter. ok and answer meto soon.

Losigue es para ustedes.

**Capítulo 3 A repetir la canción otra vez**

"_Si no se puede a la primera… ¡QUE DEMONIOS, intenta a la segunda!"_

Al repetirse una la canción, es cuando le ponemos mas atención, no por que no nos haya gustado desde el principio; solo que al escucharla por primera vez, nos atrae, es aquí donde se marca una pauta para que nos guste; pero la segunda vez, ya se entiende o se trata de comprender, tal vez sea tonta o algo confusa, pero siempre al final se entiende… y después ya es tuya para siempre.

_Quiero encontrar el secreto_

_Para encontrarme tus sueños_

_Tengo un poco de miedo_

_Pueden hacer, que me quede ahí_

El modular de Hanamichi estaba programado para repetir la canción del CD. Y esta ya se dejaba oír.

- tu que zorro… tu que, Kaede no sabia para donde correr había dejado que sus impulsos medio ganarán.

- estoy esperando zorro, dijo algo impaciente el pelirrojo pues su corazón clamaba una repuesta.

- pues te felicito¡eso acaso fue un chiste de parte de "Kaede Rukawa el serio, el dormilón que si a tanto pone atención al mundo, que no sea para el basketball o su toca cintas"? Vaya que el mundo rodaba, pero ese zorro se fue a estampar.

_Tengo arroz, sentimientos_

_Que puedo yo cocinarte a ti_

_Tengo sazón, pensamientos_

_Que puedo ya, regalarte a ti_

La voz de la chica se dejo oír otra vez, no era incomodo para Hanamichi al contrario se relajaba.

¿que dice? no le entiendo¿que idioma es, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al zorro para distraer al pelirrojo y se olvidara de lo anterior.

Hanamichi se extraño pero gracias a ello ya no recordaba lo principal; ¿ de qué demonios discutía con Kaede?.

- castellano

¡que,

- zorro dormido me preguntaste que idioma es, pues ya te conteste, es castellano de México mas o amenos.

¿y le entiendes, Kaede Estaba muy escéptico

- pues si, mas o menos vi el video clip en la tele.

¿y solo por eso? pero no sabes que dicen sus palabras. La mente de Hanamichi le pidió un momento ¿o se estaba volviendo loco¿O estaba soñando?; ¿ acaso aquello que hacia con Rukawa no era una conversación¿una platica sencilla¿no era entablar un dialogo con el¿estaba intercambiando conceptos…¡Y civilizadamente!... bueno toda esa madre junta…

En pocas palabras ¿estaba hablando con Rukawa y sin matarse, sobré la canción que mas le gustaba el?. Y fue aquí, donde el pobre y confundido pelirrojo exploto.

¡NO ME CHINGES ZORRO QUE TE TRAES DESEMBUCHA QUE YA ME DAS MIEDO!.

Rukawa lo comprendió para el también era algo ilógico lo que hacia¡pero lo estaba haciendo, y ya no había vuelta de hoja, solo tal vez, negar y mentir en todo.

- para empezar pelirrojo calmate, ya te lo dije, vine a ver el por que de tu comportamiento y creo que esto incluye a esa rara canción.

¡MIRA ZORRO ATOLONDRADO, PARA TU CARRO, NO ME SIENTO MAL, ME SIENTO DE BUEN HUMOR, POR QUE ME LLENE DE ANIMO CON LA CANCIÓN!. ESTA ME HIZO SENTIR MEJOR, EL POR QUE NO LO SE, PERO LO QUE DEBERÍA DE IMPORTAR; SI ES QUE TANTO TE "INTERESA" ES POR LO QUE ME HACE SENTIR…¡ME SIENTO FELIZ, YA NO ME SIENTO TAN MISERABLE POR ESTAR SOLO, POR QUE NADIE ME AME, POR QUE NO LE IMPORTO A NADIE TAL VEZ SOLO A MIS AMIGOS DE LA GUNMAN!.

Kaede estaba mudo¿que tanto escondía ese pelirrojo¿que penas tenia y el solo le molestaba?

Mientras que Hana trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, no se lo creía, lo había dicho, se lo había dicho a Rukawa, se había sacado esa espina que le lastimaba con Kaede, el zorro insoportable…Pero aun así eso ya no importaba, puesto que se sentía mejor.

Sin importar que pareciera algo derrotado frente de Rukawa, se dejo caer en el sillón que mas próximo estaba, intento pensar un poco, pero solo llego a concentrarse en la canción que se dejaba escuchar.

_Analizar los momentos, en que te callas_

_Quieres mirar, interpretar movimientos_

_Se que tu cuerpo, me puede hablar_

Kaede miro las acciones de su pelirrojo, como si le entendiera, bueno, si, lo entendía pero eso debía decírselo como mejor pudiera.

- he comprendido, le entiendes a la chica de la canción pues es así como lo sientes al escucharla; tu no necesitas saber su idioma, solo la escuchas de otra forma, no con los oídos… si no con otra cosa.

Hanamichi alzó el rostro y vio la cara del zorro, esta era sincera, sin muestra de burla o alguna cosa que le indicara que mintiera.

- si… zorro por fin dejas de hablar tonterías, es bueno que hables, pero como nunca antes te escuché hablar tanto ni de esa manera por eso es de inquietarse, pero esta bien, si esto de hace feliz pues… que puedo decir.

- no, te equivocas eso no me hace feliz… esto me haría feliz; y sin mas se inclino hacia donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado y como hipnotizados ambos se acercaron y sin evitarlo unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado y muy ansiado. (Por fin)

_Te quiero dar, quiero jugar_

_A enamorarme, una vez más_

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme_

_Y que al final, no quedes mal_

El beso fue sediento y reñido, mas que nada por ver quien le metía la lengua a quien. Al principio Kaede se fue sobre Hanamichi, y este al estar sentado fue arrinconado fácilmente pero, conforme se besaban Hanamichi también demandaba algo, y al parecer Rukawa se lo estaba dando.

El beso les dejo sin aliento, y al separase por un momento se miraron en verdad no había mucho que decir todo estaba tan claro, (como la canción). No importaba que no se dijeran nada, o que ellos solo hablarán el japonés y no entendieran ni de cómo demonios se llamara la canción solo importaba lo que ellos percibían, el encontrar lo que tanto buscaban, con quien menos lo esperaban.

_Tengo canciones, secretos_

_Muchos colores, te puedo dar_

_Un poco de mis recuerdos_

_Que cada noche yo te puedo contar a ti_

Era de risa, muy de ese par de locos como, Rukawa lo había sabido, que tenia haber puesto mas atención, a esa estupida clase de educación sexual que les habían impartido a los de su grupo, (todo por no poner atención), sabia que era un idiota no debió dormirse aquélla vez, debió poner mas atención a lo que decían, pero no, "el señor súper estrella" se durmió y pues ahora… ¿Cómo¿y por donde?... (Pues ni modo lo tenia que afrontar ahora)

Habían llegado a la recamara del pelirrojo y torpemente… muy torpemente ambos se habían desnudado, y pues ahora si que ¿Cómo?…. si no sabían nada de nada, ni uno ni el otro, eran los nervios y la ignorancia juntas las que… bueno pues solo tenia las ganas mas no la practica... y todo acabo en desastre, pero les dio tiempo para pensar, que tal vez, tenian que estudiar y esperar un poco mas.

_Te quiero dar, quiero jugar_

_A enamorarme, una vez más_

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme_

_Y que al final, no quedes mal (quiero tocar)_

Llevaban un mes de salir juntos; para preparase Rukawa rento una película exclusiva sobre "eso" hizo mil cosas para no dormirse, lo logro y por fin supo mas o menos por donde.

La escena comenzaba distinta. Hanamichi estaba tendido en la cama, nervioso pero ansioso;

Esa había sido una semana, muy diferente a la primera, (la cual estuvo llena de aclaraciones después aquella desastrosa noche), para su sorpresa se entero por el mismo Rukawa que este si le estimaba desde hace tiempo, pero se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía al pensar que el no le hacia caso por otra persona.

Hanamichi también aclaro tanto a Rukawa como así mismo que ese "zorro descarado" ya le atraía desde cuando; (tal vez por eso, esa tarde en el gimnasio el le había cantado exclusivamente para el Zorro sin saberlo).

Lo raro fue lo que sucedió después con los demás integrantes del equipo al día siguiente en el gimnasio: Ryota estuvo muy atento con el pelirrojo despistado, Mitsui muy pegado (solicito) enseñando pases nuevos (según el); Kogure muy sonriente con Hana hasta casi cansarlo (quería hacerse su asesor de materias ja), hasta Akagi ya no le pego al llamarlo Gori este solo del dio un fuerte abraso, Y Ayako estuvo invitándole a la disco de moda, el zorro por su parte se molestaba cada que veía esto y mas aun cuando ese tonto sexy-pelirrojo-despistado, cantaba en el entrenamiento, no le molestaba el que le cantara, si no la reacción que esto provocaba en sus compañeros (tal vez debería hacer que solo le cantara en privado).

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme..._

_Y que al final no quedes mal,_

_No quedes mal_

_No me quedes mal._

Rukawa entro a la habitación, y encontró a un Dohao tapado por una sabana hasta el cuello, el con algo de calma y nervios se quito la camisa que traía y se dejo la trusa. Entro despacio bajo las sabanas encontrando a un denudo pelirrojo, la luz estaba prendida y era fácil ver su sonrojó.

Primero le beso con calma en la mejilla y subió a su frente para depositar mas besos, esto calmo al pequeño mono rojo que tenia temblando en sus brazos, esto despejo la mente de Hanamichi y este con manos temblosas le rodeo la espalda al ex-mezquino zorro.

Se besaron y se acariciaron mutuamente, y Kaede tomando en practica del video, bajo sus manos hasta donde terminaba la morena espalda, palmeo con hambre aquellas redondas nalgas, el pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto pero Kaede lo tenia bien sujeto, con mucha paciencia le fue preparando, Hanamichi estaba inquietó nunca le habían tocado así y menos "ahí".

El grito fue leve, Kaede sabia que dolía, (mejor dicho se imaginaba) con cuidado se deslizo a acomodándose como mejor podía, pero su pelirrojo aun se quejaba que le dolía, contuvo el aliento y con gran esfuerzo se movió con dulzura, y ahora Hanamichi solo hipaba sin sentirlo una tortura, los movimientos fueron despacio y después se tornaron rápidos, y ya casi al final los dos gritaban como maniáticos.

Las respiraciones que se había tornado desenfrenadas, ahora estaban por calmar más,

¿te gusto, Hana?

-Pues… más o menos, dijo como si nada pero dando a entender que era broma – jajajaja que cara, era broma zorro, claro que me gusto no lo dudes.

¡Eres un Baka, Kaede casi se la creyó

-tonto, dijo Kaede beso aHanamichicon ternura,

-Kaede a la próxima puedo ir yo arriba ne

-si, bobo, si, y una sonrisa aclaro en el rostro de Rukawa, no dejaría a ese pelirrojo atolondrado se fuera de su vida por nada.

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme..._

_Y que al final no quede más,_

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme_

_Quiero soñar, imaginarme_

_Quiero soñar, No quedes más_

Kaede y Hanamichi se besaron nuevamente y ya lo que sigue pues imagíneselo puesto que la canción ya llego a su fin, (pero lo mas seguro es que esos dos van a seguir).

_No me quedes mal._

**PUES… EL FINAL**

A veces el instinto nos puede guiar, pero nunca hay que fiarnos de el

El dicho completo es así:

"si a al primera no sale… a la segunda ya entra".

(Quien lo dijo?… un hipócrita, o un soquete)

-

Nota: así pasa no importa si es heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual la primera vez nunca se sabe por donde, por eso estudien no se duerman, y si hay videos educativos no solo de los osito que pasan en el canal si no otros que se encuentran en video clubes de prestigio o los de la escuela ya de perdis.


End file.
